<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shattered Glass by beef_wonder3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814677">Shattered Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beef_wonder3/pseuds/beef_wonder3'>beef_wonder3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Death, F/M, Pre-Series, mary winchester is a badass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:09:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beef_wonder3/pseuds/beef_wonder3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Mary’s life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Winchester/Mary Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shattered Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for lj user lavendergaia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">Mary is four.</p><p class="">She’s a big girl now and she knows many, many words. But right now, she can’t make herself say a single one. She sits quietly and listens while Mommy and Daddy listen as well to the strange man as he explains. Explains things that will give Mary nightmares for the rest of her life.</p><p class="">The strange man explains why her big brother went crazy. That, that hadn’t been Joey anymore. Mary knew that already.<br/>That crazy, mean and scary person hadn’t been Joey. That hadn’t been the big brother that shared his cookies with Mary and held her hand when they crossed the street. It hadn’t been Joey that the strange man made Daddy hold down while he yelled out funny words Mary didn’t know. <br/><br/>Now Joey is dead like that bird that hit their window that one time. And now Mommy can’t stop crying and Daddy just looks angry as he listens to the strange man.</p><p class="">Mary is four the day her family is ripped apart by the truth.<br/><br/><br/></p><p class="">Mary is twelve.</p><p class="">The small apartment is empty and quiet. She’s alone, but she’s used to that now. It’s quite late but Mary’s still awake anyway. She’s waiting.<br/><br/>She jumps up, eager, when she hears the key scrape in the lock. Mary hurries forward, calling to her parents as they stumble in. She stops dead at the sight of them. They’re both scratched and bruised and there’s blood all over them.<br/> Her dad is leaning heavily on Mom, clutching his side.<br/><br/>“Quick Mary,” Her mother snaps, “Get the first aid kit.” Mary springs into actions, finding the kit while her mom topples Dad onto the ratty old sofa. The three of them struggle to get Dad’s shirt off and the large gash in his side makes Mary feel ill.</p><p class="">“I can’t stitch it.” Deanna murmurs, clutching her own shoulder. “Mary, I dislocated my shoulder, you’ll have to do it.” She instructs.</p><p class="">“Okay.” Mary says in a shaky voice.</p><p class="">Mary is twelve the day she first sews her parents back together and vows she’ll never make her children do it for her.<br/><br/></p><p class=""> </p><p class="">Mary is eighteen.</p><p class="">She’s out late but Mary isn’t worried. Lawrence is the safest place they’ve been in a long time. Dad was even talking about sticking around for a while. Mary’s meandering home through the back alleys, even though typical young girls shouldn’t. Mary’s never been typical.<br/><br/>She tenses when she hears a scuffle up ahead.</p><p class="">“Think you can hustle us dirtbag!?” One meathead looking guy yells.</p><p class="">“Seemed like a pretty good idea.” Another guys says, this one tall and cocky. Mary’s close enough to get a good look now.<br/>5 rough looking guys surrounding the Tall, Cocky one. Hardly a fair fight. But Mary hangs back, wanting to see what he’ll do.<br/><br/>All 5 rush him at once, the first meathead landing a punch before Tall and Cocky fights back. Boy’s got skills, taking out meathead and the goon next to him before being jumped from behind from two of the others.<br/><br/>The last one is rearing back, ready to let his fists fly while his buddies hold Tall and Cocky back. This means he’s completely taken by surprise by Mary’s roundhouse to his midsection and he stumbles, winded.<br/><br/>Mary pivots and clocks one of the others in the face. When he lets go to clutch his nose, Tall and Cocky gets the upper hand on the remaining doofus. Then it’s just Mary and Tall and Cocky standing surrounded by groggy idiots.</p><p class="">“Hi.” Mary says.</p><p class="">“Hi.” Tall and Cocky says.</p><p class="">A few of the guys look like they were trying to get up and Tall and Cocky says,<br/>“We should probably run.”</p><p class="">Mary thinks for a moment, hearing a faint siren in the distance and replies,<br/>“Yeah.” Mary grabs Tall and Cocky’s hand and hightails it in the opposite direction of the sirens.</p><p class="">A few minutes later they stop in a completely different alley, out of breathe.</p><p class="">“Those were some pretty nice moves you had back there.” Mary says, still a little impressed.</p><p class="">“Marine Corp.” Tall and Cocky says, “And you’ve got some pretty mean moves there yourself.”<br/><br/>It’s a question, so Mary half answers,<br/>“My daddy taught me.” When she doesn’t elaborate, he brings his hand up to shove his floppy brown hair off his face, grinning, as he introduces himself, in a way that highlights his strong jaw.</p><p class="">“I’m John.”</p><p class="">“Mary.” She reciprocates.</p><p class="">There’s a lull of silence before John grins that devastatingly handsome grin again,<br/>“So Mary, you like coffee?”</p><p class="">Mary is almost nineteen the day John Winchester captures her heart.</p><p class=""><br/><br/><br/>Mary is twenty-seven.</p><p class="">It had been a normal day. Well, normal for Mary now.<br/>She’d managed to get some housework done. Not much, mainly the laundry. Except the things that needed ironing. Mary <em>hated</em> ironing, so she always left that for John to do.</p><p class="">She and Dean had spent a nice afternoon at the park and now they were just relaxing, idling time. Mary half read her magazine and half watched Dean play on the floor. He wasn’t walking yet but he was a hell of a crawler, so they always had to keep an eye on him. It was never surprising when Dean got into something he shouldn’t.</p><p class="">Mary smiled at the pleasant sound of Dean’s garbled baby-talk. She called out to him,<br/>“You okay there, Deano?”</p><p class="">The sound her voice elicits more garbled sounds and one distinctive word. Mary freezes.<br/>“What was that?” She coaxes, hoping to hear it again.<br/><br/>And she is rewarded by the clear sound of,<br/>“Mama, mama, mama.” Coming from her baby boy’s mouth.</p><p class="">Mary is twenty-seven the day Dean says his first word.</p><p class=""><br/><br/><br/>Mary is thirty.</p><p class="">She wants to scream. The pain lances through her as she is dragged onto the ceiling. He came. Exactly 10 years after Mary dealt with the Demon wearing her daddy’s face. She wants to cry and scream as she looks down at little Sammy. She prays that he makes it. Prays for Dean to make it. And all she can think as the fire engulfs her is ‘I’m sorry.’</p><p class="">Mary is thirty the day she dies.</p><p class=""><br/><br/><br/>Mary doesn’t have an age.</p><p class="">She is stuck. Trapped in this house, only vaguely aware of the people that come and go. She is aware of the malevolent spirits though. The ones her parents taught her to fight. For the longest time she can do nothing. Bound by spiritual forces that she can’t let go. Until they come back. It’s been such a long time, but she knows them. They grew up beautiful and strong. She gets to see them, talk to them, one last time before she is no more, taking the evil with her.</p><p class="">Mary is finally free the day she says goodbye to her babies.</p><p class=""> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Archiving fic from my lj days.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>